Cyber Dreams : Rewrite
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Discontinued Up For Posterity] The rewritten version. This includes a perminant addition to the lineup of an altered Batman Beyond and Gold Digger and Ranma's never seen childhood friend. Last added, Time Log 2
1. Time Log 1 : Beginnings

Cyber Dreams : Rewrite  
  
A Ranma 1/2 and Beasties/Beast Machines/Batman/Gold Digger   
Transformers Fusion  
  
Written by Shaun Garin  
  
  
  
Oh man, Dinobot against six Preds. There won't be   
enough of him left to make a toaster.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Genma was sure of it. He was going to die, or die a horrible   
death by his best friend, or his wife by that damned family   
sword of hers. In any case, he was going to freeze if he   
didn't get out of this damned snow storm soon.  
  
His thoughts flickered to Ranma, a mere boy of seven. How   
could he survive in this cold? Also, DID he survive?   
Pushing aside thoughts like that, he reasoned that his boy   
could survive. Like he did. If not, then he'd be doing a hell   
alot of running.  
  
  
  
Time Log 1 : Beginnings  
  
The little boy stumbled into the shrine atop the snowly   
peaks, shivering as he forced the doors closed. Within   
moments, monks of fatherly figure came and started to tend   
to them.  
  
If Ranma was awake to notice their approach, he would have  
noticed at first glance that they seem to be a curious mixture   
of men and animals. The lead monk reached down and picked   
him up, his body adorned with furry skins. "He needs   
treatment. Then we take him to the Ancient One."  
  
A second, a striped dark brown man with the traditional robe   
nodded and brought forth a stretcher. They laid the child   
down on the stretcher and brought him into the back chambers   
where he under went treatment.  
  
The monk who started to treat him was actually a woman in lion   
skins, large floppy ears sticking out of her head, fur seemingly  
grown into her forearms, a twitching tuffed tail and had dark   
furred golden hands. "He's gone under severe training. From   
these markings, some fool had decided to train him in the Nekoken."  
  
The other monk, a tall, slender man with a smiling face and in   
place of where the woman had fur, he had reptilian skin. Golden   
eyes stared out at the boy and he touched his forehead. "He   
is suffering from extreme cold. We should get him under the   
CR Chamber immediately."  
  
"But that is only reserved for we monks in the shrine and the   
Ancient One."  
  
The man nodded but said, "He will understand. Please help   
me carry him there."  
  
Minutes later, the unconcious little boy was lowered into a   
shimmering pool of transparent liquid, a rebreather on his face.  
  
  
  
Ranma awoke, looking instantly for his dad. Where was he?   
Did he survive the storm? Where am I for that matter?  
  
Slipping cool feet into slippers conviently placed there, he   
stood up and started to explore the room. Barely two meters   
from the door, a pleasent female voice said, "Oh, so you are   
awake?"  
  
The woman was vaguely... catlike... Ranma looked at her. The   
hairs on the back of his neck raised up in fear. The woman set   
down a tray of food and said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Who... who are you?" Ranma asked, backing up into the wall.  
  
She smiled and said, "You are in the Monestary of the   
Transmorphs. Come, you must be hungry. I have food ready   
for you."  
  
Ranma's mouth watered at the sound of food and he rushed to   
eat the meal set before him, his hunger overriding his fear.   
Within minutes, all the food was devistated, sent down the   
malnutrioned body. "Thank you," he said, following an example   
that a friend taught him, "It was very good."  
  
"What is your name child?"  
  
"Ranma. Ranma Saotome."  
  
"I am Lioness. A monk in this Monestary. Come, I would like   
you to meet the elder of this monestary."  
  
Ranma followed the woman to a large set of doors and she   
rapped on it. A faint buzzing sound responded and she opened   
it. "Ancient Wise One, I bring to you a boy named Ranma   
Saotome."  
  
The torches illuminated a most definately NOT human face. It   
was buglike, and his whole body was a polished green, black   
and yellow. Four wings spread from his back and he sat,   
crosslegged, a smile on his split jaw. Ranma shuddered in fear.   
The creature looked at him and in a almost comical voice said,   
"Waspinator glad to meet you. Waspinator welcome you to   
Transmorph Monestary."  
  
"Transmorph?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
"Transmorph is a form of transformation, from human, to beast,   
to robot, to hybrid," Waspinator explained. "Waspinator teach   
early humans what this is."  
  
"Ranma...." Lioness stooped down to look at the young boy.   
"Did someone teach you the Neko-ken?"  
  
Ranma nodded, his eyes watering. No, poppa said men don't   
cry. "Poppa.... threw me into a pit of hungry c-c-c-felines.....   
they were biting and scratching.... clawing.... make the pain go   
away..."  
  
Lioness pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "Don't worry.   
We'll take care of the Cat-fist. Just listen to what Master   
Waspinator says."  
  
Waspinator walked forward, supporting himself on a small   
gnarled walking cane, the origins dating back 65,000,000 years.   
In fact, on closer inspection, it was the war hammer that Dinobot   
used to fight Megatron in the battle that cost him his life the first   
time. The wood tapped the ground a few times before he bent   
over to look at him with his bug eyes. "Ranma," he said, laying a   
hand on the boy's shoulder, "would you like to learn the secrets   
of this school of Transformation?"  
  
Ranma wiped away his tears. "I...." he looked at Lioness who   
smiled and ruffled his hair. He smiled, sniffing. "Can you make   
the bad dreams go away?"  
  
"Of course." Waspinator smiled, turning to Lioness. "Lioness,   
start his education. I can see that his education was largely   
ignored and he needs to learn the maths, sciences, languages   
and such to get around in this world. And when you feel ready,   
teach him Cybertron Sciences, Maths, and Quantum Physics.   
Anything you feel is nessasary."  
  
"And what of the Cat-fist?" Lioness inquired.  
  
"We will help him cope."  
  
Waspinator watched her go with the boy and felt a ache in his   
joints. He was old. Several million years old by now. He just   
hoped that he had a successor to his art of Transformation   
and Bonding.  
  
  
  
Three years later after Ranma's arrival, he was a boy of ten   
years old, strong, fast, and intelligant. He had eagerly soaked   
up all the material that Lioness had thrown at him, and   
surpassed Master Waspinator's wildest dreams. Already he   
could construct Diecast materials, read Cybertron scripts   
both modern and ancient, and other such things such as   
Quantum Physics, Transwarp, Jump Gates, and whatever she   
had felt was nessesary to get along in the real world.  
  
The Ranma who stood in the middle of the room was tall,   
strong and intelligant. But he was also cocky, brash, and   
never willing to back down from a fight. Thus, he was also   
naive of the outside world, for he had not made very many   
trips down the mountian side.  
  
The Cat Fist had been dealt with. He did not run screaming from   
the cat people of the monestary like before, even though he   
maintained some discomfort around them. But with the new   
fusion he was about to undergo, he would finally embrace the   
spirit of the cat within him.  
  
Now, he was ready. He had recieved his vision from the Oricle   
and now, he was ready to undergo the ritual of beast taming.   
Already, he knew the animal he would fuse with and become   
one with, cybernetically, phyically, mentally, and spiritually.  
  
As he opened the doors to the inner sanctum, Waspinator   
tapped his way towards the young boy and said, "We are   
ready. Good luck."  
  
As the doors closed behind Ranma, a large white bengal tiger   
came out of the darkness, its green eyes looking at him   
curiously. Ranma approached it, and sat down, crosslegged.  
  
Long minutes passed as he stared into its eyes, feeling a kindrid   
soul within the tiger. The wanderlust he felt, the pride, the   
sensitivity, and the love for life. A wise intelligance as he reached   
out his hand towards the tiger. A large white paw rose and   
Ranma's hand passed into it like a ghostly apprition, and then,   
they became one.  
  
He wandered through time and space, revelling in his newfound   
knowlage and power. Saw earth, nearly 65,000,000 years ago. A   
tiger, green and white, wise, loved nature...  
  
Tigatron...  
  
I am...  
  
  
  
Ranma felt such bliss, such lust for life, and such wisdom held   
within the wise old tiger. As he opened his eyes, blue eyes   
staring out from the thick pelt of fur, he sat on his haunches   
and roared to the sky.  
  
Waspinator then came into the room with Lioness and smiled   
through his scary exterior. "Ah Ranma. Cat-bot I see. Yes."  
  
Ranma grinned, showing large teeth. "I have chosen my name.   
A name from the past and future. I... am Tigatros." He hunched   
on his legs and said, "Tigatros, Maximize!"  
  
His body swung back as he rose up on hind legs, and he was   
painted in a green and white matt, a wise, seemingly whiskered   
face looking out on the world. His eyes were human, a deep   
shade of blue.  
  
Waspinator laughed in delight. "Tigerbot bring back memories.   
Now, you learn your other modes." But then he paused.   
"Tigerbot need addition to name when ready. I give you final   
name when it time."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yes sensei."  
  
Ranma walked out of the room, only to be met with a flying ball   
of tawny orange fur. The pair rolled around the monestary, people   
casually moving around them as they screeched to a halt at the   
doors, Ranma pinned down by the orange furred girl. "Caught ya!"   
she proclaimed.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win."  
  
Kitty was Ranma's friend from the very start. To counteract   
Ranma's fear of cats, the pair had slept together in the same bed   
as children. Kitty was a lovely young girl, Ranma's age with long   
spotted hair and a orange colorization in her patterns.  
  
Kitty helped her best friend up as she smiled cutely. "I'm going   
down to the village. Wanna come along?" "What for?"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Shopping silly! This may be a monestary, but it's   
not like any OTHER monestary we've seen before. And Mousse   
is down there with Master Caine. I'm sure they would like some   
company."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Sure. It'd be nice to see the blind guy again."  
  
"Hey," Kitty pouted, "what did your mom tell you about teasing   
the Amazon?"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I get the message. C'mon,   
before the stores close."  
  
Together, the pair transformed into their Beast modes and loped   
down the mountianside towards the village.  
  
  
  
"In..... Out..... In..... Out...."  
  
WHOMP!  
  
The trio of Martial artists went rolling around before screeching   
to a halt against the trees of the garden Master Caine sported.  
"Can't you guys say hello in a NORMAL way?" Mousse   
grumbled as he replaced his glasses.  
  
"Sorry man, tradition." Ranma said, grinning.  
  
Mousse snorted. "So, you guys shopping here today?" He got   
up and brushed off his chinese robes.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said, smiling. "Want to come along?"  
Mousse sighed. "I can't," he said, "Master Caine want's me to   
meditate for the evening."  
  
"Aw man, c'mon, let's hit the town tonight. The festival is going   
on right now." Ranma grabbed him in a noogie. "I'll stop when   
you say yes."  
  
"Owowowowow, mercymercymercymercy, uncleuncleuncle!   
Okay OKAY!" Mousse got out of the headlock. "Man, you   
two don't even give a rest do you."  
  
"Not when there's fun to be had." Kitty grabbed his hand   
and pulled him out of the building. "C'mon!"  
  
  
  
"Tigatros!"  
  
Ranma looked up to see a black furred asian boy stalk up   
to him. "Oh hey Puma."  
"Don't give me that Tigatros," Puma snarled. "I want you   
to keep your distance from Kitty. She's MINE, you hear me?"  
  
Older by about a year or so, Puma was a tall man with the   
attitude of a rich snob. He was once Ranma's friend but   
became his self proclaimed rival for everything, including   
Kitty, Ranma's best friend, especially when Kitty had s  
tarted hanging around Ranma more than she did with  
Puma. This made the man very jealous.  
  
"She's not yours, she's her own person," Ranma said.   
"You wanna make something of it?"  
  
"Maybe I do." Puma got into a fighting stance as Ranma   
frowned.  
  
"You don't need to do this," Ranma countered, getting into   
his own stance."  
  
"Kitty is my girl, got it?"  
  
"And who declaired I was YOUR GIRL?!" Kitty shouted,   
hitting him over the head, breaking the mood.  
  
"Give it up Puma," Ranma shook his head. "You're NOT   
going to be able to win her like that."  
  
"I DON'T CARE TIGATROS!" Puma shouted before slinking   
away, rubbing his head in pain.  
  
"And YOU!" Ranma made a few sounds of pain as Lioness   
dragged him away by the ear. "You should be ashamed of   
yourself!"  
  
Kitty hung her head. "Men."  
  
  
  
Two years later...  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked up from where he was working at the large   
computers in the monestary. "Oh, hi mom."  
  
Lioness walked in, holding a basket of food. "You're up   
late."  
  
Ranma nodded as he picked up a piece of bread and ate it.   
"Yeah."  
  
"Care to tell me what's wrong?" she asked, sitting down   
beside her adoptive son.  
  
Ranma cast a glance at the computer screen. She looked   
as well to see Genma's picture on the front. "Your father?"  
  
"Yeah. I just found this in the Japanese Official Archives.....   
it's a Governement File."  
  
"Ranma!" Lioness exclaimed, shocked. "You know you   
shouldn't be hacking into the Governement files! Remember   
what happened when you and Kitty decided to hack into the   
pentagon?"  
  
The young Tiger man chuckled. "I remember." Sobering   
quickly, he scrolled down the pages. "These are the crimes   
he committed, using ME as collateral."  
  
"But he thinks you're dead, right?"  
  
"Yeah mom, he does. But that doesn't stop him from using a   
dead man as a bargaining chip." Ranma sighed as he pinched   
the bridge of his nose. "I'm just starting to wonder how much   
pop got away with when I was ALIVE in his memory."  
  
Lioness scowled. "I will have a TALK with your biological   
father if I see him."  
  
"Don't hurt him too much mom," Ranma said with a chuckle.  
  
The pair kept on reading into the night. It was a LONG list.  
  
  
  
A month later...  
  
"I'm Hooome!"  
  
WHOMP!  
  
Kitty laughed as she and Ranma tumbled head over heels as   
he came barreling out the door in a flying tackle, rolling   
around the snowy courtyard. Lioness and Bagaraha looked   
up from their sweeping of the steps. "Try not to break   
anything!" Lioness called out.  
  
"Okay!" Both shouted, rolling around in the snow.  
  
"Children," Bagaraha chuckled in his low baritone. "Remember   
when we were that young and energetic?"  
  
Lioness giggled. "Of course. Your daughter seems to have a   
fondness for my son."  
  
"They grew up together," Bagaraha said, packing the snow into   
a snowman. "But I grow weary of Razorback's son Puma trying   
to win Kitty for his own."  
  
"It happens at times," Lioness said.  
  
Ranma "oof"ed as he hit the ground. "Nice tackle."  
  
"I learned from the best," the curvy young girl purred. "C'mon,   
lets get some ice cream!"  
  
"Don't you think about anything but food?" Ranma asked,   
chuckling. "And it's COLD out here!"  
"Yeah, but Master Waspinator keeps it hot in the monestary."  
  
"He's an old bug, of course he likes it hot."  
  
"Old bug am Waspinator?" A couple of snowballs hit the pair in   
the head as Waspinator laughed, packing a snowball. "Waspinator   
still good for another few millenia."  
  
"You're gonna get it now Gramps!" Ranma said, packing some   
snow into a hardened projectile.  
  
"Bring it on," Waspinator teased, waving the warhammer like a bat.  
  
Lioness and Bagaraha were laughing. "Trust Master Waspinator to   
play like a child," Bagaraha said, smiling.  
  
  
  
Six years later...  
  
"Concentrate... let the beast without become the robot within. And  
beyond that, the human spark. Yes... good... that's it.... almost there."  
  
Ranma reached into his center, the universe spiraling about his eyes.  
He felt the call of the ancient sparks as he spoke words. "The Matrix...  
and beyond that... the Oricle..."  
  
Waspinator smiled warmly and then, his chest plate swung outwards.  
There, sitting in the middle of his mechanical torso was a glowing  
spark, full of ancient knowlage and power. "The Decepticon Matrix  
of Leadership."  
  
Ranma then saw the future. Melds of organics and technology, beast  
machines of power... I am Transformed.  
  
As he came out of his trance, he blinked a few times, and then looked  
at his mentor, his mouth open. "A Matrix?"  
  
"The Decepticon Matrix of Leadership. Waspinator carry this for  
his whole life, building its power to the fullest. Now, Waspinator give  
this to you Ranma, so you become a real Primal. Is Waspinator last gift  
to you."  
  
"Last..." his words dawned on him and he leapt to his feet in alarm.  
"Sensei! You can't die on me!"  
  
"Waspinator live long good life. For million of years, Waspinator  
teach people secret of Transformation. Now, Waspinator pass  
legacy to you. Take Matrix, embrace it and become whole."  
  
Ranma approached his teacher, and with his hands, took the Matrix  
from the Transformers fingers. It flared with a holy light, and his  
chest place flipped open, revealing a place for it. Ranma fit the  
Matrix into his own chest and it closed.   
  
Waspinator smiled. "Waspinator give you final gift. Waspinator  
proclaim you : Tigatros Primal." Then, Waspinator vanished, his   
spark streaming into Ranma's chest.  
  
Ranma grasped for him but it was too late.  
  
Ranma choaked on his tears as his longtime friend, father and mentor  
vanished into the Matrix. He was a good Transformer. Worthy of  
the task set to him. "B..beast mode..."  
  
His body seemed to flip about as he transformed into the bengal tiger.  
Padding out of the door, he noticed that the walking staff of his  
was now starting to become dust, leaving the stone head behind. He  
picked it up between his teeth and walked out to fashion a monument.  
  
  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked up at Kitty who sat down beside him on the stairs of the  
Monestary. "Care to talk?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's always good to talk  
about your problems."  
"It's just that.... well.... gramps is dead, and.... he named me.... Primal."  
  
"Whoa, that's a really big honor Ranma!" Kitty gushed, hugging the  
other. "But.... what's still bothering you?"  
  
"It's... the Matrix within me. The Decpticon Matrix of Leadership.  
I'm..... different, can't you see? I've lost the innocence, replaced  
by wisdom, and I need to undertake the Trials."  
  
"But you passed the first one, the second shouldn't be so bad."  
Kitty smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm your best  
friend Ranma. No matter how you change."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I suppose, when you change, people around  
you don't."  
  
"Exactly," she said, giving him a hug. "Now, did your Robot mode  
change with the Matrix?"  
  
"Subtly. I look like Rodimus Prime... sorta."  
  
"Ooh, that is cool." Kitty and Ranma shared a quiet moment for a  
bit before she asked, "Ranma? Exactly what are you planning to do  
now?"  
  
"I... don't know really. I have to undergo the Leadership Trial. Then,  
come back for the Acceptance Trial. I think.... I'll undergo the  
Leadership Trial in the outside world."  
  
"If that's what you want....." Kitty said sadly.  
  
"You sound so sad," Ranma said, turning to face her. "Anything  
wrong?"  
  
"Hmm? Well..... it's just that my training isn't over yet.... and I   
wanted to go with you. Where will you head first?"  
  
"I was thinking back to Japan, through Byankala Range. Then, I'll  
see from there."  
  
"Promise me you'll call every day."  
  
"I will. Kitty? Thanks, for being my friend."  
Kitty smiled. "Anytime."  
  
Behind a pillar, Puma smiled. This would get that pesky Tigatros  
out of his hair perminantly. But, Waspinator calling him Primal. His  
hand clenched. That would just not do.  
  
  
End Time Log 1  
  



	2. Time Log 2 : Chinese Adventures 01

Cyber Dreams  
  
A Ranma 1/2 and Beasties/Beast Machines Transformers Fusion  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
  
  
The tides have turned Optimus Primal, Yes.  
  
  
  
Time Log 2 : Chinese Adventures 01  
  
"Here we are," Mousse said, indicating the springs before him. "This is  
Jusenyko. The Cursed Springs."  
  
"Really?" Ranma said, interested. "This looks like a cool place to train."  
  
Mousse looked at him, wide eyed. "Are you NUTS?!" he nearly shouted. "There'  
s a REASON why they're cursed springs."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "C'mon, you don't believe all these stories about curses,  
right?"  
  
"Ranma, I grew up in the village down the mountianside," Mousse said. "I've  
SEEN these curses in action. It's not good for one's psyche."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Fine. We'll just send some water to Mom. I'm sure she can  
figure out a scientific explination for this."  
  
Ranma stooped down and dipped a long ladle into one of the springs, and then  
poured it into the flask he held at the side, careful not to spill any of it  
on himself. "So what's this one?"  
  
Mousse peered at the sign. "Nyniichuan, the spring of drowned girl. Whoever  
falls into this spring becomes a girl."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Aiya! What sirs do here so close to Springs?" A short pudgy man shouted,  
running into the area. "Springs very very dangerous. No come here for fear  
of falling into springs!"  
  
"We're just taking samples," Ranma said, filling the flask full of water.  
  
"You get away from springs, yes? Is very tragic if you fall in."  
  
A shout caught the trio's attention as Mousse turned. "Huh?"  
  
"Mousse!" Shampoo, a purple haired girl in chinese clothing walked up to  
him. "You is back!"  
  
Mousse replied in their own dialect. 'It is good to see you  
again. What are you doing around here? The Springs are very dangerous.'  
  
'I'm here on a hunting expedition. I chased a boar into this valley and  
found you two.'  
  
Mousse nodded. 'I see. Have you had any luck lately?'  
  
'A bit,' Shampoo said. 'Who's your friend?'  
  
Mousse turned to Ranma who stood up, corking the flask of water. "This is  
Ranma, the Sucessor to the Transmorph School. He was my best friend when I  
was training with Master Caine in a small Himalayan village."  
  
"Hi," Ranma said, bowing. "Nice to meet you." Ranma stepped forwards but  
suddenly, his foot hit a slick patch of grass. He flipped over as the  
shining orb of the Decepticon Matrix he carried within his pack went flying  
into the spring behind him.  
  
Mousse winced. "The Matrix!" he said, running to the side. Down in the pond,  
one could see the glowing orb resting in the center of the pool, daring  
someone to jump in. "Aw man," Mousse groaned. "Now we'll never get it back!"  
  
"You no go away, yes? I get net." The Jusenkyo guide ran back to his hut as  
Ranma groaned and sat up.  
  
"What happened?" he asked the pair.  
  
"You slip on grass. Is good you no fall into spring, yes?" Shampoo said.  
  
Ranma nodded absently as he looked at the bottom of the spring. "Aw man! How  
did the Matrix get down there?"  
  
"It flew out of your pack," Mousse said, poking the waters surface with a  
stick. "Why didn't you keep it within yourself?"  
  
"Because I don't feel ready to wear the Matrix," Ranma replied, taking off  
his shoes.  
  
"You jump in spring?!" Shampoo said, aghast. "You no do that! Is too too  
bad!"  
  
"You honestly don't believe in curses, right?" Ranma prepared to jump but  
was then yanked away from the water's edge by Mousse.  
  
"Seriously, don't."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Where's that guide anyway?"  
  
"He go get net, fish glowing orb out of water," Shampoo said. "You not from  
around here?"  
  
"I'm from some place in the Himalayan. Though I originally lived in Japan."  
Ranma shrugged. "I'm on a journey really."  
  
"Shampoo see." Shampoo frowned. "Shampoo want know, what so important about  
funny rock?"  
  
"That funny rock as you call it, is a powerful artifact from the  
Decpticon/Autobot war," Mousse explained to her. "It's called the Matrix."  
  
"Shampoo!" Shampoo turned to see Cologne pogoing up to the pair.  
  
"Great Grandmother, what you do here?" Shampoo asked the elderly matriarch.  
  
"Musk men are coming to Jusenkyo. They have a monkey with them. You must  
leave, now." Cologne then looked at Mousse and Ranma who was staring into  
the pond, the Matrix still beckoning the pigtailed Transmorph into the  
waters. "Mousse, you've come back."  
  
"Elder," Mousse said, bowing. "It is good to see you again."  
  
"And who is your friend?" Cologne inquired.  
  
"This is Ranma, the heir to the Transmorph Leadership Line. He's my best  
friend since I started training with Master Caine."  
  
Cologne nodded. "In any case, we should be going. Those Musk are coming here  
to make a bride for themselves."  
  
"Titties," a voice rumbled behind them as Shampoo yelped and bashed the  
owner of the voice in.  
  
"NO TOUCHY!" she shouted as Lime and Mint backed away.  
  
Herb walked out into the clearing. "Elder Cologne."  
  
"Prince Herb."  
  
"What's taking him so long!" Ranma exclaimed, startling the pair out of  
their locked stare. "Aw that's it, I'm jumping in after it!" He shucked his  
shirt, showing the markings of the Maximals on his shoulders.  
  
"Lime! Mint! The Ladle!" Herb barked.  
  
"You will not take my friend as a bride Herb," Mousse said, blocking the  
lackeys passage. "He is only trying to get something he lost at the bottom  
of the pond."  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Don't. Or I'll make you all regret it." Mousse looked relaxed but he took  
on a stance that made Herb nod.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Ranma jumped into the waters and soon reemerged with the matrix in his  
hands. "Got it!" He shouted, holding it up.  
  
Ranma waded out of the pond, drying himself off with a quick shake of his  
body... which... didn't seem right. She then frowned, checked and said, "Oh.  
You WERE telling the truth after all."  
  
"Toldja so," Mousse said, snickering. "I told you you were going to get  
cursed. Now it'll take a while before the curse can become stable enough so  
that you'll be able to cure it."  
  
"Aw, don't bother," Ranma said dismissively. "Hey, I like this look."  
  
Just then, the Jusenkyo Guide came running up. "So sorry Mr. Customers!" He  
panted. "No can find net!"  
  
Ranma waved it off. "Aw, why bother? I got what I needed." Sticking the  
Matrix into his pouch, his stomach rumbled. "Um.... is there some place  
where I can get some things to eat?"  
  
Cologne nodded. "This way." The whole troop, plus the Musk men who were  
leering at Shampoo, headed off to the Joketzuko Village.  
  
  
  
"Exactly how much do you eat?" Herb inquired at the multitude of plates.  
"Got a... what was it.... Tapeworm?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Worse. Beast and Hybrid forms. I haven't discovered  
my Robot form yet but here's hoping. And not everything is run by energon."  
  
The Musk were drawing strange glances from the women in the village,  
considering the recent pact. The Musk had not yet taken the chance to visit  
their longstanding enemies/rivals/brides to be, but having Herb, the Dragon  
Prince in their midst was still a bit nerve wracking. Meanwhile, most of the  
women were watching the technowarrior pack away the food.  
  
Mousse shrugged. "All of his people eat like this. It keeps their power  
systems up and running."  
  
Cologne nodded. "Indeed. What do you plan to do now Ranma?"  
  
Ranma swallowed. "Well, first I wanna hunt down pop, beat the living  
daylights out of him, maul him a bit and toss him into Jusenkyo. Then, I'll  
go find my mom, and then try to live normally in Japan for a while. Why?"  
  
"You obviously have some skills, would you wish to train here in the Amazon  
Village?"  
  
Mousse, Shampoo, and even the Musk blinked. "Hibachan, you is serious?"  
  
Cologne shrugged. "Why not?" She grinned. "I have heard much about the  
Monestary from Mousse's letters to his mother, and I would think that  
learning about the Beast Warriors of the Transmorphs would be a learning  
experience."  
  
Ranma paused. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Just a moment elder," Herb said. "I was thinking about asking him the same  
thing. He obviously has the same training as the Musk do."  
  
"As much as we wish to debate sematics, we may not have the time to do so."  
Cologne stood. 'It is getting late. Razor will show you a place to stay for  
the night."  
  
  
  
Dear Kitty...  
  
Well, it's been half a week and I made good time to China. Mousse is happy  
to see his mother again, and I'm staying at his village. It's a village of  
all women warriors. Heh, I guess you guys really aren't the "weaker sex".  
  
How's mom doing? I hope she's okay. I'll be sending a letter later when I  
get to Hong Kong, and later Japan. I'm gonna see if I can get a job there. I  
don't know if Mousse is going to come to Japan with me though.  
  
Oh, good news, I made a few new friends today. One of them is a Dragon  
Prince named Herb, and his two moronic lackies named Mint and Lime. Herb is  
a nice guy and all, but his two men are dumb as bricks and obsessed with  
female anatomy.  
  
Another friend is Shampoo. She's a bit shorter than you are with lavender  
hair. In fact, the women in this village have multi colored hair, like pink,  
red, blue, orange and the normal colors. Must be something in the water.  
Cologne, Shampoo's grandma is pretty nice too, though she looks like a  
shrivelled up old monkey. But then again, if you were over 300 years old,  
you would look pretty bad too.  
  
Tommorow, I'm headed to Hong Kong. I should be able to find passage to Japan  
soon and I'll send letters and stuff to you from there.  
  
Hope everythings okay, and don't hesitate to punch Puma if he gets too  
fresh.  
  
Your best friend;  
  
Ranma.  
  
Ranma smiled as he placed the letter within a guided missle, non explosive  
of course, opened up the window and fired it into the skies. The missle  
peeped for a few seconds before blasting towards the Monestary. He smiled at  
the moon. "Good night moon, good night mom, good night Kitty, good night  
grandpa."  
  
End Time Log 2 


End file.
